Marry me?
by Akai no Tsubasa
Summary: Sasuke bersikap berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Naruto yang curiga meminta bantuan teman-temannya lagi untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Namun, tanpa diduga-duga ada kejutan besar yang tengah menanti./BL/S.N/ DL DR


/"Naruto, target sedang meluncur ke arealmu sekarang. Kau bisa melihatnya?"/

"Uhh…"

/"Oke, sekarang tugas akhir kuserahkan padamu."/

"_Arigatou_, Shikamaru…"

.

Kresekk! Kressekk!

.

"Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam di belakangku, Sasuke!"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

**OOC tingkat tinggi**, typo(s), **EYD sengaja dibikin super kacau**, bahasa campur sari, dominan ke humor garing, gajeness, abalness, sho-ai, just for fun, dll.

Ah yeah, don't like don't read!

**Keterangan:**

"bicara."

'pikiran.'

/"telp"/

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Sasuke bersikap berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Naruto yang curiga meminta bantuan teman-temannya─lagi─untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Namun, tanpa diduga-duga ada kejutan besar yang tengah menanti.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sebuah Ferrari hitam tampak memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah yang terbilang sederhana. Beberapa saat kemudian, _engine_ mobil tersebut pun mati setelah terparkir apik di garasi. Terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut hitam mencuat dan berkulit salju keluar dari pintu kemudi. Dengan jas tersampir di lengan kiri dan tas kerja di tangan kanan, pemuda itu pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan.

"_Tadaima_…" serunya setelah menutup pintu.

Tak ada sahutan.

Ia pun melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

00.10 am.

"Ah, si Dobe pasti sudah tidur."

Pemuda jangkung berusia delapan belas tahun itu pun mulai menelusuri ruang tamu dan langsung meniti anak tangga satu per satu ke lantai dua, hendak menuju ke ruang istirahatnya. Dibukanya perlahan agar tidak membangunkan seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan setelah tapaknya berakhir di depan kamar yang ditujunya. Mata oniks hitamnya terpatri pada surai pirang yang tersembul di antara belenggu selimut yang meliputinya. Sebentuk senyum pun terpoles, membuat wajah tampannya semakin menawan meski di sela-sela letih yang menyiksa.

Ia melonggarkan dasi yang membelenggu seraya melemparkan jas serta tas kerja yang tadi dibawanya ke sofa sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri ke kursi empuk berbeludru merah tersebut.

Sekian waktu kemudian, sang obyek yang menjadi perhatian si pemuda beberapa saat lalu itu menyingkap selimutnya dan menghenyakkan diri untuk melihat pemuda raven yang kini berbaring diam di sofa dengan sebelah tangan menutup mata sementara tangan yang lain tersemat di perutnya. Sebentuk dengkuran halus tercipta, menandakan sang pemuda telah tertidur pulas di pembaringannya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghembuskan napas menyaksikan semua. "Hhh, lagi-lagi pulang larut dan tertidur di sofa. Dasar Teme…"

Menggamit selimut, Naruto beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan perlahan ke tempat Sasuke berada. Dilebarkan selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan memberikan kehangatan di raga yang didera kelelahan itu.

Ia pun berjongkok dan merunduk di samping sofa. Dilabuhkan tangannya untuk menghapus jentik keringat yang tergulir di pelipis Sasuke sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberi kecupan selamat malam.

"_Oyasumi_, Teme. _Aishiteru_…"

.

.

.

**Hari berikutnya…**

Telpon rumah berdering.

/"Halo, Dobe. Hari ini aku pulang larut lagi. Kau tak usah menungguku."/

Naruto mendesah.

"Iya."

.

.

.

**Hari berikutnya…**

Hape bergetar.

/"Hai, Dobe. Maaf, aku tak bisa makan malam di rumah. Kau masak untuk dirimu sendiri saja."/

Naruto menghembuskan napas.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya…

Ringtone 'Lai lai lai lai lai… panggil aku si Jablai. Abang jarang pulang, aku jarang dibelai' beralun keras dan menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Naruto berjengit. Penasaran tingkat akut pada siapa yang berani mengganti ringtone _Heroes come back_nya menjadi nada super alay seperti itu. Tak buang waktu Naruto lekas menyabet hapenya dan menekan tombol _ans,_ menghentikan deringan penggelitik telinga dan penyiksa sukma. Dan setelah ini ingatkan pada dirinya untuk segera memformat ulang seluruh memory yang ada di hapenya.

"Halo…"

/"Dobe, aku pulang cepat malam ini. Masak yang enak, ya?"/

Naruto mengembangkan senyum girang. Rupanya ringtone itu membawa keberuntungan. Untuk pertama kalinya selama sebulan belakangan ini, Sasuke akan makan malam lagi bersamanya. Dan… ah, ingatkan dirinya untuk menyeting ringtone itu sebagai nada dering terfavoritnya _ever after_.

"Pasti."

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ada suara yang menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

/"Tunggu sebentar…"/

Dari nada suara yang ia tangkap─meski tak begitu jelas─sepertinya suara itu suara perempuan. Oh, yeah, makhluk apa lagi selain kaum hawa yang memanggil kekasihnya dengan nada manja dan mendayu-dayu seperti, "Sasuke-kuuunn~…"

Naruto menunggu, menahan mati-matian di antara dengus cemburu. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang menutup gagang telpon di sana; tidak ingin pembicaraannya dengan seseorang didengar olehnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, komunikasi tersambung kembali. Namun…

/"Ah, maaf, Dobe. Ada pekerjaan mendadak yang harus kuselesaikan."/

Tut tut tut…

Koneksi terputus.

Terdengar suara krek! saat pegangan Naruto mengerat. Oke, ini sudah ke sekian kalinya. Sudah sebulan belakangan ini Sasuke selalu tidak tepat pulang ke rumah yang kini menjadi kediaman mereka berdua. Ya, setelah kelulusan dari SMA, ia dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah sederhana yang dibeli oleh Sasuke sendiri, mengingat bagaimana korelasi yang melekati kedua sejoli ini; yeah, _you know what I meant, surely_. Naruto memilih untuk meneruskan studinya ke jenjang perkuliahan; ia mengambil Fakultas Ekonomi dan sudah memasuki semester kedua. Sementara Sasuke, ditunjuk oleh Sang Ayah untuk membantu pekerjaan kakaknya─Uchiha Itachi─ merintis dan mengembangkan Uchiha Corporation.

Namun, actual yang terpapar saat ini, Sasuke benar-benar berbeda. Sasuke telah berubah. Ia selalu pulang larut, berangkat pagi buta, tak pernah lagi mengajaknya makan malam bersama, tak pernah tidur satu ranjang lagi dengannya; selalu ketiduran di sofa, dan hal-hal lainnya yang menyebabkan dirinya tak punya sedikitpun waktu untuk bersama orang yang kini menjabat sebagai kekasihnya. Dan hal ini lagi-lagi membuat keraguan muncul di benak seorang Naruto menghadapi semua.

Apakah Sasuke sudah bosan? Apakah cinta Sasuke sudah pudar? Apakah semua afeksi dan kebersamaan mereka selama ini hanya ilusi semata? Apakah ada orang ketiga yang berani menelusup masuk dan mengusik kebahagiaan mereka?

.

DEG

.

Tak mau berspekulasi lebih jauh lagi, Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mendoukusai<em>~," ucap seorang pemuda─ah, kau tahu pasti siapa orangnya.

"Ayolah, Shikamaru, bantu dia menyelidiki Sasuke," pinta Kiba sambil melirik pemuda pirang yang menggelosor tertelungkup tak beradab di lantai _tatami_ di ruang tamu rumah Shikamaru.

Sementara Lee, sudah banjir air mata mendengar kisah─yang dianggapnya tragis─yang baru saja diceritakan Naruto. Background _sunset_ dengan ombak berdebur menghantam karang seolah mendukung suasana hati yang diciptakan oleh seorang Lee. "Dikau harus tabah, Naruto. Dengan semangat masa muda, dikau pasti bisa menyongsong ini semua."

Tak mengacuhkan pose tak elit Naruto atau ceracauan nggak jelas Lee, Kiba pasang _puppy eyes no jutsu_ untuk meluluhkan hati kekasihnya. "Ayolah, _honey_…" bujuknya sambil berkaca-kaca, "kalau kau tidak mau… kau tidak akan kuberi jatah sebulan penuh." Nada itu berubah mengancam dengan taring tersembul tajam. Tringgg!

Shikamaru mengeluarkan napas berat sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah…" dengan muka tertekuk kayak _panekuk_. Dengan wajah malas belum kena cas.

"Nah, Naruto, bangunlah. Shikamaru sudah setuju tuh…"

"Tunggu dulu, Kiba," sahut sosok itu masih setia di posisi menggelosornya dan malah semakin masuk ke lorong meja persegiempat tempat mereka mengadakan konferensi meja bundar.

"Memangnya apa yang kautunggu, Naruto? Shikamaru sudah bersedia membantu, seharusnya─"

"Bukan begitu…aku… aku menjatuhkan kupon ramenku di bawah situ."

.

GUBRAKKK!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hari berikutnya…<strong>

Setelah konvensi yang berbelit-belit, ceramah panjang lebar tak berguna dari Kiba, serta ceracauan "Semangat masa muda" yang selalu menggema, akhirnya keempat pemuda itu bersiap menjalankan aksinya: membuntuti dan menyelidiki Uchiha Sasuke; sang target utama.

***insert backsound Mission Impossible in here***

"Kau sudah menempatkan chip yang kuberi kemarin 'kan, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Oke, sekarang pasang ini di telinga kalian." Shikamaru menyerahkan tiga buah _mic wireless_ berukuran kecil kepada Naruto, Kiba dan Lee. Ketiganya langsung melakukan apa yang diintruksikan.

"Aku sudah mendeteksi jalur mana saja yang memungkinkan akan dilalui target melalui monitor detector ini." Shikamaru menunjuk ke sebuah computer yang tengah menayangkan _screensaver_ "_rambut nanasku kakkoii sekaleee_". Tak peduli pada raut _sweatdrop_ yang ditunjukkan oleh ketiga pemuda tersebut, Shikamaru melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi, "Kiba dan Akamaru, kalian di titik A; di depan kantor pusat Uchiha Corp."

"_Roger_/Awff," sahut Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Lee, kau di titik B; di dekat kedai Ichiraku."

"Yosh!" sambil menghormat a la tentara.

"Dan kau Naruto, kau di titik C; di dekat Restoran Yamaguchi."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Nah, sudah jelas?"

Ketiga pemuda itu mengangguk antusias kecuali Akamaru yang menyalak, "Awff."

"_Saa_, tunggu apalagi. Shikamaru's Angels… _dismissed_!" pekik Shikamaru _over_ semangat, tak sadar jika ia mulai menikmati permainan detektif-detektifan konyol ini.

'Shikamaru OOC sekali,' koor pikiran ketiga pemuda plus anjing itu.

Tak ada reaksi berarti, Shikamaru mengulang komandonya sekali lagi setelah berdehem beberapa kali. "Maksudku… bubar!… jalan!" tegasnya mengikuti intonasi Pembina Pramuka.

Ketiga pemuda plus anjing menganga.

.

.

Ketiga pemuda itu sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Shikamaru duduk anteng di depan monitor dan menatapi titik lingkaran berwarna merah yang tengah berkedip-kedip di hamparan peta virtual kota Konoha di layar.

Di tempat Kiba.

/"Titik A… Titik A… kau mendengarku?"/

.

Kresek! Kresekk!

.

Kiba membenarkan mic yang tersemat di telinganya seraya memutar-mutar volume.

"Ya… sangat jelas. Ganti."

/"Sip."/

Di tempat Lee.

/"Titik B… Titik B… kau bisa mendengarku?"/

"Di-co-ba… satu satu… cek cek." Lee menggerak-gerakkan tombol untuk mengatur volume suara. "Satu satu… dua dua… tes tes…"

/"Lee, cukup!"/

Tak menggubris, Lee melanjutkan mainan barunya. Ternyata menyenangkan juga, pikirnya ababil.

"Satu satu… di-co-ba… satu satu… "

/"Lee!"/

"Satu… satu… satu satu aku sayang ibu. Dua dua aku sayang ayah…"

/"LEEEEE! BERHENTI MAIN-MAIN!"/ Urat kesabaran Shikamaru terputus.

.

NGIIIINGGGGG!

.

Shikamaru berjuang keras menormalkan kembali napasnya sebelum menghubungi Naruto.

Di tempat Naruto.

/"Titik C… Titik C… kau dengar aku?"/

"Iya…"

/"Kau siap, Naruto?"/

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Uhh…"

/"Oke… ganti."/

Shikamaru menatapi titik berkedip yang semula diam itu kini mulai bergerak.

Di tempat Kiba.

/"_Attention, attention_… titik A… target sudah berjalan."/

"Uhh…" Kiba melihat sebuah Lambhorgini hitam keluar dari pelataran Uchiha Corp dan mulai menelusuri pekatnya aspal jalan. Kiba yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ segera menaiki Akamaru. "Ayo beraksi, Akamaru!"

"Awff!"

Dan bergegas mengejar sang target ketika mobil beraksen hitam itu telah mencapai jarak beberapa meter.

Namun, karena salah perhitungan, Kiba dan Akamaru kehilangan jejak karena mobil itu ternyata bergerak menyalip-nyalip kendaraan lainnya, seakan bergegas untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Shika, aku kehilangan jejak. Kau bisa memberitahuku: target sekarang ada di mana?"

/"Ngg… 30 derajat LU – 47 derajat LU dan 128 derajat BT─"/

Twitch!

"Kau pikir ini saat yang tepat untuk belajar geografi!"

/"Uh-oh… sorry, Kiba-chan~, itu tadi keponakanku minta dikasih tau letak astronomi Jepang."/

Kiba mendengus.

/"Oke. Target ada di titik 3,5 kuadaran 3."/

"_Roger_, aku ke sana." Kiba segera menaiki Akamaru lagi dan segera pergi. Namun, beberapa tapak kemudian langkahnya melambat dan mereka pun berhenti. "Tapi─eh, ngomong-ngomong itu di mana yah?"

Shikamaru terdengar menggeplak sesuatu di seberang sana. Mungkin dahi.

/"Kau lurus saja dari tempatmu berada. Kalau ada gang sempit kau masuk. Nah, sudah jelas 'kan, Kiba-chan~?"/

"Osh!" semangat Kiba. "Dan buat kau Shika, sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel mengerikan itu, kujamin rambut nanasmu akan kupangkas habis."

Shikamaru merinding.

.

Kiba melakukan apa yang diintruksikan dan akhirnya bisa menyusul sang target utama.

Namun, lagi-lagi di tengah perjalanan pembuntutan mereka, Akamaru tiba-tiba membelok arah ke kiri sementara sang target masih berjalan lurus.

"Oey, oey, Akamaru… kita salah jalan."

Tak menggubris ujaran Kiba, Akamaru terus mempercepat larinya. Melihat _van_ dengan title _hot dog_ di depan sana, cukup memberi indikasi jelas bahwa target mana yang lebih menarik untuk dipilih oleh Akamaru. Sang penjaga stan lari ketakutan melihat anjing seukuran anak gajah melesat cepat ke arahnya dan menghabiskan semua bahan dagangnya.

Sementara Kiba sudah turun dari tunggangannya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik Akamaru yang beringas melalap semua daging yang ada di hadapannya.

"Akamaru… target kita bukan yang ini. Ayolah!" ujar Kiba kewalahan.

Ah, sebenarnya ini salah Kiba juga yang menggunakan Akamaru sebagai kelinci percobaan atas serum yang dibuatnya atas permintaan Chouji dalam rangka acara melangsingkan tubuhnya dalam waktu singkat. Tanpa efek samping dan kontraindikasi. Tapi, karena kelalaiannya juga yang tak sengaja menceburkan _tiroksin_ dengan kadar tinggi ke dalam racikan diet tersebut. Dan hasilnya, lihat sendiri. Akamaru bertumbuh pesat dengan nafsu makan meningkat hanya dalam beberapa hari. Ugh, bagaimana kalau seandainya ramuan itu diminum oleh Chouji? O.o

/"Titik A… Titik A… kau sudah dapatkan targetnya?"/

"Iyah… target perutnya Akamaru, ughhh!"

Bulir keringat segedhe biji salak nemplok manis di pelipis Shikamaru. Tak mengulur waktu lagi, ia pun segera mengalihkan sambungannya pada Lee.

/"Titik B… Titik B… Titik A kehilangan jejak. Kau ambil kendali. Target menuju arealmu sekarang."/

Mobil Lambhorgini yang sedari tadi menjadi incaran itu melintas di depan kedai Ichiraku tempat Lee berada.

"Yosh! Aku melihatnya Shikamaru-kun."

/"Bagus, buntuti terus."/

"Semangat masa muda. Daku pasti bisa. Doakan daku yah?" seru Lee membara dengan pose _stuntman_ yang akan melewati berbagai rintangan di acara favoritnya: Benteng Takeshi.

Shikamaru _sweatdrop_. "Iya, iya aku do'akan," sahut Shikamaru ikut-ikut konyol.

Mata bulet Lee melihat seonggok sepeda dengan merk GL Pro yang sedang terparkir apik di dekat tempat persembunyiannya. Tak berpikir lama, dia langsung menggamit sepeda itu dan hendak menaikinya.

"Paman, daku pinjam sebentar yah?" teriaknya pada seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar lima puluh tahunan yang sepertinya pemilik sepeda itu.

"Eh? Tu-tung─"

Belum selesai kalimat itu terucapkan, sepeda yang baru dinaiki pantat Lee dan digenjot satu kali itu sudah luruh nggak beraturan. Ban depannya menggelinding ke kanan. Rantai terlepas dari roda gear. Dudukan luput dari tempatnya. Engsel-engsel patah berdentangan. Struktur tubuh sudah tidak bisa diidentifikasi dengan luka tembak di sana sini. Err, coret yang ini, sepertinya author salah narasi.

Satu konklusi: bener-bener GL Pro alias Genjot Langsung Protol.

Lee menghadap sang pemilik yang udah melotot keji. Lee mengusap-usap nggak karuan rambut bobnya dan tertawa hambar nggak jelas sambil unjuk gigi.

"Ahaha… _go-gomen ne_, Teuchi-jiisan…"

"Perbaiki sekarang juga!" seru sang pemilik dengan aura hitam sebagai latar belakang.

Sambil berbisik dia pun menghubungi Shika.

"Gomen Shika, _I've in big trouble_."

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas. Pejuang kedua telah gugur. Kita masuk ke pejuang berikutnya.

/"Naruto, target pindah haluan. Dia menuju ke titik 5,6 kuadran 2… err, maksudku Jl. Konoha Blok 2."/

"Uhh… aku ke sana sekarang."

/"Oke, sekarang tugas akhir kuserahkan padamu. Apapun yang terjadi, tenangkan dirimu. Jangan bertindak gegabah."/

"_Arigatou_, Shikamaru…"

/"_Don't mention it_."/

.

Kresekk! Kressekk!

.

"Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam di belakangku, Sasuke!"

Naruto beranjak pergi dari posisinya dan bergegas ke arah yang ditunjuk Shikamaru. Jalan itu hanya terpisah beberapa blok saja dari tempatnya berada.

Benar saja, saat iris safirnya mendapati siluet Lambhorgini berplat no S4N4 UH berhenti tepat di sebuah restoran China yang diset terbuka. Pemuda berambut mencuat itu pun dikenalnya. Bersembunyi di balik dinding tatkala pemuda jangkung itu keluar dari pintu kemudi. Berjalan menjauhi tempat parkir, Sasuke melangkah perlahan ke satu meja yang sudah direservasi oleh seorang wanita berambut merah panjang serta berkaca mata tebal. Wanita itu terlihat berdiri menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan dengan centilnya menggamit lengan putih Sasuke ketika langkah Sasuke berhenti di sana, membuat darah Naruto mendidih seketika.

"Kurang ajar! Jadi, selama ini kau selingkuh di belakangku, Teme." Tangan _tan_ itu mengepal dan ditinjunya hamparan dinding sebagai pelampiasan. Kemarahan dan cemburu buta menguasai dirinya. Tak buang waktu lagi, dilangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kedua pasangan itu berada. Namun, terhenti, saat telinganya menangkap sebuah lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan oleh sekumpulan pengamen yang sedang melintas di belakangnya. Walaupun dengan radius berpuluh meter, kuping yang dalam mode _sensitive_ itu pun bisa mendengar dengan jelas tembang apa yang sedang mereka lantunkan.

Lagu yang sedang _booming_ saat ini, menempati urutan _top hits_ di tangga permusikan seluruh negeri, sering dipakai buat _ringtone_ di hape anak-anak muda, dan penyanyinya yang─oh, super _awesome_ tiada bandingannya. Lagu apakah itu saudara-saudara?

_Hancur… hancur… haaaatiku…_

_Hancur hancur hatiku… hancur hancur hatiku… hatiku hancur~…_

_Hancur… hancur… haaaatiku…_

_Hancur hancur hatiku… hancur hancur hatiku… hatiku hancur~…_

Uh-oh, Naruto tak bisa bersabar sekarang. _Mood_nya sedang dalam kondisi buruk. Dibaliknya tubuhnya untuk menyaksikan pertunjukkan itu. Bukan hanya lirik menyindirnya yang buat dia geram tapi ternyata gaya sang _singer_ yang sedang berjoged lebay seperti penari ular ditambah dengan nada _seriosa_ yang tengah membalut seluruh lagu yang liriknya selalu diulang-ulang.

Hm, bisa dibayangkan betapa hancurnya lagu itu sekarang?

Dijejakkan langkahnya yang mirip robot karatan tanpa asupan oli bertahun-tahun lamanya ke tempat para pengamen itu berada. Muka dipasang layaknya _Angel from the Hell_.

"Hentikan atau kuremukkan tulang-tulang kalian!" Naruto mengukir seringai sementara kedua tangannya membentuk gerakan-gerakan seperti mematahkan setibanya di depan para pengamen itu.

Keempat pengamen itu langsung diam. Mereka yang menyadari aura-aura berbahaya, langsung ambil langkah sepuluhribu. Tertinggal si penyanyi yang udah mirip ikan piranha, tutup buka nggak ada suara.

"Dan kau!" tunjuknya, "harus bersyukur karena menjadi orang terpilih… untuk pelampiasan tinjuku."

Setelah itu terdengar teriakan-teriakan bences salon layaknya kena razia.

"Kyaaa… Mama Loreng, rambut _sunlight_ eike diacak-acak ne. Tolongin eike ne…" teriak si penyanyi yang tanpa diduga tanpa disangka adalah Orochimaru yang kabur dari karantina RS Taman Lawang.

Hm, kalau akhirnya seperti ini mana yang lebih baik untuk mengisi _backsound_ suasana hati Naruto; Hancur Hatiku dengan nada _seriosa_ atau Heroes come Back dengan nada Mengheningkan Cipta?

Silakan tentukan… pilihanmu?

.

Sementara di tempat Sasuke…

"Lepaskan tanganmu atau kuberitahukan atasanmu untuk segera memecatmu, Karin," ujar Sasuke sinis.

Wanita berambut merah itu dengan ekspresi nggak rela melepaskan pegangannya. "Iya iya… kau pelit sekali, Sasuke," rajuk wanita itu.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Sudah kaupersiapkan segalanya, 'kan?"

Karin kembali sumringah. "Uhh… kau pasti puas dengan hasil kerjaku, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. 'Malam ini saatnya.'

.

.

.

**Beberapa menit kemudian…**

Tak mendapati Sasuke dan wanita itu ditempatnya tadi karena keasyikkan mengunyeng-ngunyeng sang bences, Naruto dengan langkah lesu akhirnya memutuskan pulang. Saat di perjalanan, iris safirnya menangkap seekor pemuda tapi juga seorang hewan… eh, mari kita ulangi: seorang pemuda namun lebih banyak wujud hewannya, terlihat di bagian perut putih membuncit yang diekspos, telinga besar seperti mangkuk mie, mata sipit, juga hidung yang menyerupai babi. Ah, ribet amat sih. Singkat kata untuk mendeskripsikan makhluk nggak jelas itu: manusia setengah babi.

Duduk sendirian di sebuah taman yang hendak dilalui Naruto, pemuda _or_ babi─eh, bingung lagi 'kan?─itu terlihat memegang setangkai bunga _daffodil_ dengan kelopak yang tinggal setengah. Dilihat dari muka kusem and kucelnya ditambah bait-bait sama yang selalu diuntainya, dapat dipastikan dia mengalami depresi yang identik dengan Naruto: _patah hati_.

Diambilnya langkah untuk mendekati sosok itu dan lekas menyapa. "Kau patah hati juga ya?"

"Dari dulu beginilah cinta, deritanya tiada berakhir." Bukannya menjawab sosok itu malah mengulangi lagi kata-katanya sambil memetiki helai kelopak yang masih tersisa. Seolah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri dan tak menggubris keberadaan Naruto.

Naruto menghembuskan napas keras. Kemudian dipetiknya setangkai bunga yang sama dan dihenyakkan badannya untuk duduk bersebelahan di samping sosok itu.

Oke, kita mulai paduan suaranya. #Nyiapin tongkat konduktor.

"Dari dulu beginilah cinta, deritanya tiada berakhir." Desah lesu terhembus, sehelai jatuh.

"Dari dulu beginilah cinta, deritanya tiada berakhir." Desah lesu terhembus, sehelai lagi jatuh.

"Dari dulu beginilah cinta, deritanya tiada berakhir." Desah lesu terhembus, sehelai─lagi-lagi─jatuh.

Begitulah seterusnya sampai ajal menjelang. Huft… nggak gitu juga kali…

Err, _by the way_… sepertinya kita salah masukkin _casting_ nih. _But_, daripada merusak _mood_ mereka and kena unyeng-unyeng dari orang-orang patah hati, kita mundur aja yah…

.

.

.

Suara deru mesin terdengar dari luar, sebelum kemudian hening sejenak dan disusul suara pintu yang ditutup.

Naruto menajamkan indera pendengarannya terhadap sekecil apapun yang dihantarkan udara hampa disekitarnya. Bergeming di depan pintu seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, ketika sepasang maniknya mendapati pintu rumah yang membuka bersamaan dengan sapaan familiar yang selalu diterimanya.

"_Tadaima_…"

Mata Naruto menyipit tajam.

"Tumben pulang cepet, Sasuke. Kurasa ini masih sore. Dan kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman wanitamu."

"Kau itu ngomong apa sih, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke nggak ngerti. Badan capek, salam nggak dijawab, sampai rumah kena damprat.

"Nggak usah menyangkal, tukang selingkuh."

"Tukang selingkuh?" Sasuke menggantungkan alisnya. "Atas dasar apa kau menyebutku seperti itu, Dobe?" timpal Sasuke dongkol.

"Penjara bakal penuh kalau maling mau ngaku," intonasi Naruto meninggi, "Aku melihatnya sendiri, Teme. Kau bermesraan dengan wanita itu. Kau masih mau menyanggah, hah?"

Sasuke tertegun.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu?"

"Dengan… sangat… jelas, Sasuke-sama."

Oniks itu menguar tajam, membuat Naruto sedikit mengerut juga. Tapi, hei, lagipula buat apa aku takut? Jelas-jelas kalau si Pantat Ayam ini yang bersalah, pikir Naruto. Akan kubuktikan, walaupun posisiku 'Uke' aku nggak akan gentar sama _death glare_mu Sasu-Teme.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto lekas memeluntirnya ke belakang sebelum disatukan dengan tangan satunya dan kemudian ia ikat dengan sabuk yang entah sejak kapan sudah dilepasnya.

"Akhh, Teme… apa yang kau lakukan, Berengsek? Sakit tahu!" berontak Naruto. namun, sia-sia. Serangan mendadak tadi, melunturkan kewaspadaannya.

Alih alih menyahut, Sasuke malah meneruskan aksinya. Ditariknya dasi yang membelenggu kerahnya dan ditutupnya mata Naruto dengan dasi itu setelah kedua tangan Naruto terkunci rapat.

"Kyaaa… Teme, aku nggak mau adegan BDSM. Nggak mau! Lepasin aku! Lepasin!"

"Ck, berisik!" Sasuke mendecak, "sekarang ikut denganku. Akan kutunjukkan yang lebih maha jelas lagi padamu."

"Teme… bagaimana aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau kau menutup mataku seperti ini?"

"…"

"Eh? Te-Teme… aku bukan karung beras. Turunkan harga sembako… eh, maksudku turunkan aku, Teme jelek! Turunkan!" berontak Naruto ketika Sasuke memanggulnya di pundak.

"Diam! Atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan kaos kaki sekalian!"

Sasuke segera beranjak keluar dari kediamannya dengan Naruto yang berteriak-teriak di atas pundaknya. Lalu dilangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju Lambhorgini hitam kesayangannya. Dibukanya pintu belakang mobil, dihempaskan tubuh Naruto ke jok. Kemudian ia pun beringsut ke pintu kemudi dan menyalakan mobil. Sekian waktu kemudian, Lambhorgini hitam itu pun kembali membelah jalanan.

.

.

.

Brukk!

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Naruto yang dipanggulnya ke atas sebuah kursi. Dilepaskannya seluruh property yang membelenggu ruang gerak Naruto.

"Teme… maumu sebenarnya apa sih? Kau mau mencoba menculikku, hah?" marah Naruto seraya mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang terasa nyeri habis dijerat sabuk ketika penutup matanya dibuka. "Sakit ta─" Safir Naruto mengedar pada sekitar. "─hu."

Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada gelap dan hanya terdapat sebuah suluh kecil di kejauhan yang membantu retina Naruto memetakan bayangan─yang Naruto yakin─kalau diberi hembusan napas kecil akan sirna dengan mudah.

Sekeliling gelap yang berpendar kecil, membuat akal sehat Naruto mengerut kerdil. Bukti…

"Ne, Teme… kalau kau mau mengajakku _ngepet_, aku nggak sudi jadi babinya." Naruto bergidik ngeri tatkala diingatnya pemuda setengah yang menjadi teman senasib sepenanggungannya beberapa saat yang lalu. 'Jangan-jangan…'

Sasuke yang semenjak tadi tak bergeser sesenti pun dari samping Naruto mendengus sebagai balasan atas reaksi irrasional yang dipaparkan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, dijentikannya jarinya sekali di udara.

Suluh mungil itu pudar terganti dengan sebuah lampu hias kecil yang tampak menyala di tengah ruangan. Kemudian seperti ada penghubung, sebuah lampu kecil menyala kembali tepat di samping lampu yang lebih dahulu menyala sebelumnya. Dengan jeda sekitar dua detik kejadian sama terulang lagi pada lampu berikutnya. Lampu berikutnya pun begitu dan begitu seterusnya. Seperti deretan kartu yang disusun berbaris dan dirobohkan secara berurutan, begitulah urutan nyala lampu-lampu kecil itu. Membentuk _shape_ tertentu, sepertinya itulah tujuan diletakkannya lampu-lampu ini secara sejajar.

Naruto hanya bergeming menatapi lampu-lampu yang berpendar-pendar memancarkan spectrum warna membentuk _shape_ _heart_ yang melingkupi sebentuk tulisan yang dibangun dari beratus lilin tersulut api bercetak "Marry me?" dengan huruf bersambung.

Naruto girang bukan main. Namun, setelah dilihatnya seksama sekali lagi, di bawah tulisan "Marry me?" tercetak aksara lain.

"U-su-ra-ton-ka-chi," lafal Naruto mengikuti gerak lampu-lampu kecil.

"Marry me, _Usuratonkachi_?" gumam Naruto.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Naruto hendak menguarkan protesnya terhadap kata yang terakhir tercetak. Namun, terhenti saat lampu besar menyala mendadak memenuhi seluruh ruangan dengan cahaya terang benderang. Naruto menutup mata sekilas dengan punggung tangan, akomodasi total akan kejutan yang merangsek matanya.

Dibukanya perlahan dan mendapati Sasuke bertelut dengan satu kaki di hadapannya sembari menyodorkan kotak berbeludru merah berisi cincin. Juga entah sejak kapan lima orang pria berjas formal dengan instrumen musik yang dibawanya sudah berada di sekitar mereka.

Suara biola mengalun merdu, ketika dawai-dawai cantiknya tergesek oleh tangan-tangan piawai kemudian disusul dengan lantunan _saxophone_ serta iringan denting piano. Perpaduan yang menciptakan aura romantis itu menjadi background musik kedua pemuda saat ini.

Sasuke mendongak. Oniks itu menatap Naruto tepat di mata. Jantung Naruto seakan disentak untuk berlari _sprint_. Aliran darah terasa berkumpul semua di areal wajah─gunakan diskrip ini daripada 'bersemburat-pink ria'. Ingat pelajaran ketiga saat masih di SMA?

Oh yes, wanita mana─ehem, cowok mana yang nggak klepek-klepek dengan pesona Uchiha satu ini. Dengan memasung wajah stoic saja sudah mampu menaklukan kaum pria or wanita ke dalam jeruji ketampanannya. Nah, ini ditambah senyum berkharisma serta mata yang menghantarkan aura mempesona. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat ini? Oh no, ingatkan Naruto untuk tidak pingsan sekarang juga dan _prefer_ mengabadikan momen langka ini ke dalam memorinya segera.

Ah, ingatkan Naruto juga untuk tidak melonjak-lonjak seperti kera saat safirnya menangkap mimic muka Sasuke yang tengah menegakkan alisnya, isyarat yang seolah berkata, "Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Iringan yang melatarbelakangi suasana romance itu tiba-tiba berubah ababil. Entah atas prakarsa siapa, alunan syahdu milik _Beethoven_ itu terganti menjadi…

_Kawin… kawin… minggu depan aku kawin._

_Kawin… kawin… tidur ada yang nemenin._

_Kawin… kawin… status di KTP nanti jadi…_

_Kawin… kawin…_

dengan musik yang menghentak-hentak.

Twitch!

Pelipis Sasuke membentuk empat siku-siku. Seperti tak sadar akan aura hitam yang mengaum, kelima pria itu masih nyanyi-nyanyi nggak tentu. Nadi kesabaran Sasuke terputus.

'Bener-bener merusak citra.'

Sasuke menembaki kelima orang ababil itu dengan _deathglare_ andalannya yang paling mematikan. Dan yang menjadi target sasaran kini telah mengenyam title R.I.P. dengan tidak terhormat dan arwah tidak tenang. _Halah!_

Naruto menyipitkan mata menyaksikan itu semua. 'Seleramu aneh, Sasuke.'

Sasuke mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang masih terbungkam. Kini ia pun bersuara, "Jadi?"

"Apanya yang 'jadi'? Aku tidak akan menjawab sebelum kau jelaskan dulu apa hubunganmu dengan wanita berambut merah itu?" tunjuk Naruto sinis dengan kerlingannya.

Sasuke menoleh cepat saat sang wanita yang ditunjuk Naruto itu berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dengan gaya super centil, bikin Naruto tambah _ill feel_.

"Karin _tte imasu._ Saya staf bagian Marketing Hotel Taka ini," sosok itu memperkenalkan diri, "_Yoroshiku na_~, Naruto-kun."

Hening.

"Ah, begini," lanjut Karin, "client kami, Sasuke-kun," Naruto memicing sinis mendengar sapaan ganjen yang sepertinya pernah didengarnya itu, "telah memesan ruangan eksklusif di hotel kami. Saya ditunjuk pihak manager untuk mempersiapkan semua yang diperlukan."

Naruto melirik Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Karin. Karin melirik Naruto. Naruto melirik Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Ka─stop! Ini kayak ikan ngejar buntutnya aja.

Kita ulangi: Naruto melirik Sasuke. "Benar begitu, Teme?" tanya Naruto masih dengan nada jutek.

"Hn…" tanggap Sasuke.

"Jadi... jadi, itu alasanmu menghilang selama ini, Teme. Aku pikir kau benar-benar selingkuh," balas Naruto kemudian menghambur ke arah Sasuke dan memberi kecupan di bibir, membuat Karin gigit jari. "_Thank's_, Teme."

"Hn." Sasuke melengkungkan bibirnya, tersenyum.

"Ah, ya, aku punya satu permintaan, Teme, sebelum kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin memberikan _**balas saja**_ pada Karin sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihku. Boleh kan, calon suamiku?" Nada itu berlangsung _innocent_ namun anehnya untaian itu dibarengi dengan ekor berwarna merah yang tersembul di belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Hn." Seringai samar terukir di wajah Sasuke, mengerti benar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Karin memandang bingung, tapi instingnya menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dari sini. "Ah, ti-tidak usah, Naruto-kun. Itu sudah bagian dari profesi saya," gugup Karin sambil melangkah mundur dengan teratur.

"Wah, Karin-chan tidak boleh menolak kebaikan orang lho." Naruto yang telah melepaskan rengkuhannya mendekati Karin dan tersenyum sejuta arti.

"Te-terima kasih tapi be-benar tidak usah," gusar Karin kian terpojok.

Dan selanjutnya…

Ah, tidak usah dijelaskan lagi peristiwa tragedy yang tengah terjadi. Cukup memberi pelajaran ekslusif bagi seorang Karin untuk tidak menempel lagi seperti parasit pada Sasuke. Karena sekarang ia tahu sendiri, ada seorang _Angel from the Hell_ yang sebentar lagi akan memegang predikat sebagai 'istri' yang akan terus membuntuti.

.

.

.

Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya…

Kiba sudah pulang ke rumah beberapa jam yang lalu. Setelah mengunci Akamaru di kandang, dilesatkan tubuhnya untuk segera pergi ke ruang lab pribadinya untuk segera membuat antiserum untuk Akamaru. Sungguh, kejadian tadi menguras habis isi tabungannya; penjaga stan minta ganti rugi atas daging yang dilalap habis. Oh, ingatkan dia untuk minta ganti rugi kembali pada Naruto untuk semua ini.

Sementara Shikamaru juga sejak beberapa jam yang lalu sudah tertidur pulas di depan layar yang masih menyala. Membuat peta sendiri di atas meja setelah konfirmasi terakhir yang didapatkan dari Naruto.

"Kiba-chan, jangan pangkas rambut nanasku, ya?" igaunya sambil mengusap liur yang hampir menetes.

Di tempat Lee…

Oh, satu-satunya pejuang yang masih bertahan, saudara-saudara.

"Paman, daku belikan yang baru deh. Sepeda ini sudah seharusnya masuk museum dan menjadi barang antik di sana," ujar Lee memelas. Tangan-tangannya masih berkutat menyusun kembali engsel-engsel yang berantakan. Namun, berapa kalipun mencoba, tetap sia-sia.

"Harus diperbaiki! Sepeda ini benda keramat yang turun temurun diwariskan keluarga kami," tegas Teuchi. Sepasang matanya masih menyorot keji.

"Naruto-kun… HEEEELLLPPPP MEEEHHH!" Semangat masa mudanya sirna karena seonggok bangkai sepeda.

Hah, benar-benar GL Pro Sejati…

.

.

.

**^Owari^**

Hohoho… sekuel Sasuke s Love or trikuel Naruto s Love. Terserah deh. Ini sebenarnya buat S.N day. Tapi, sekarang or nanti nggak maslah 'kan? N maaf hancurnya nggak ketulungan gini. Saya stress akhir2 ni. #curcol.

Um, untuk yg **Nirvana** dilnjutin g yah? Keaknya emg membosankan abis ntu fic. Apa didiscont aja yah. #curcol lagi.

Yosh! Tanpa banyak cas cis cus, mind to rev, _tomodachi-san_?

OOT dikit. Gimana kalo anak SasuNaru di Darkness, zura namain Akira. Gabungan dari **A**iko; anak kesayangan, **Ki**; hati/ jiwa/ perasaaan, **Ra**kujitsu; matahari yang terbenam.

Entah gabungan nama gaje n g berdasar ntu muncul darimana. Karena sebenarnya zura suka ma nma Akira. Heuheu…

_Jaa minnaa_… ^^


End file.
